


My funny Valentine Part 1

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [26]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Slice of Life, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Kathryn Janeway has overslept and realizes it's February 14th when she arrives on the bridge. Neelix has a party planned for tonight and the captain contemplates going there, hoping a certain someone might show up...
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	My funny Valentine Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while. I'm back with another fic-let. This is the first part of a small series of Valentine's fic-lets which are connected with each other. The next parts will be posted shortly. So stay tuned!

I can't believe I overslept! Usually, I'm awake even before the ship's computer recites its typical waking call of 'The time is 0600 hours'. Today I totally overheard that...

When I enter the bridge, morning coffee still in my hand I'm greeted by chaos where normally there would be perfect order. What's the meaning of this?

Following my instincts, I carefully approach a group that has huddled together, my helmsman and his best friend, being part of this group.

Tom speaks up, tone all business. “Trust me, the ladies love chocolates as a gift for Valentine's. Back in the 20th century, it was a common tradition to hand them to the girl of your heart for a reason.”

Valentine's? What day is it today? I sneak over into my ready room, asking out. “Computer, state date in Earth days.”

My eyes widen when the computer declares. “The date is February 14th.”

Well, that explains that. Guess I should go easy on my crew today, knowing the date.

I step back out of my ready room and am approached by Chakotay. “Are you gonna attend Neelix's party tonight, Captain?”

Maybe she will attend. I shrug. "We'll see, Commander."


End file.
